I'll Be Your Baby Daddy
by HashDash23
Summary: Ziva wants a baby but can't find the right guy to have one with, Tony loves Ziva but is too scared to show it. When Ziva tells Tony about her problem he comes up with a solution to help her out but still seem like just a friend helping another when he relly wants more. Image belongs to ever-winchester
1. Prologue

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy**

Ziva ran out of NCIS, tears streaming down her face.

"Ziva" Tony shouted chasing after her.

"What Tony? What could you possibly say or do to make me feel better?" Ziva demanded when Tony caught up to her.

Tony didn't say anything, he steered Ziva to his car and started to drive.

"Where are you taking me?" Ziva asked in-between sobs.

Tony didn't answer, he kept driving, his heart breaking at every sob that came from the agent next to him.

Pulling into his apartment building Tony half carried Ziva up to his apartment.

Tony sat the female agent down before getting her a glass of water.

"Ziva… What can I do to help you?" Tony asked as he sat down opposite her.

"Tony , my life is going in a circle. I wake up, go to work, come home and go to sleep again. The only time it changes is when we don't get to go home because we have a case. I want more for my life Tony"

"Like what Ziva? If you could have anything to change your life for the better what would it be?" Tony questioned.

"I want a baby" Ziva said without doubt.

"A baby?"

"I want a baby that I can hold after an intense labour, to help patch up their knee then kiss it better, to pick up from school, frame their art work on my desk, to watch graduate, go to college, get married and then have babies of their own. But I can't find a guy who will give me that" Ziva's tears were still going.

Tony watched Ziva and in that second decided how to help her.

"Ziva I will help you have a baby. I will go to the sperm bank and get my…stuff in a little glass jar for you then we get it injected into you. I will help cover hospital bills, appointments and maternity clothes. After the baby is born you will have your baby but I will send adequate support payments up until he or she is 18. I will do all this on the condition that I will be called Uncle Tony and will forever remain the cool uncle" Tony concluded with a small bow.

"Tony… I can't ask you to do that" Ziva protested.

"You didn't ask, I told you. And we wouldn't be breaking rule number 12. You get you dream kid and I get the peace of mind knowing that the Dinozzo bloodline is going to continue"

Ziva contemplated for a second- She knew Tony was good looking and deep down he was a good man but having a piece of Tony growing inside of her was going to be weird but it meant having a baby and Ziva could overcome any weirdness for that.

"And there is no strings attached? You're the cool uncle. No custody? The bird on the paint can so to speak?" Ziva rationalised.

"Biscuit tin, it's the bird on the biscuit tin and yes I would only know what you told me. And don't ask if I'm sure 'cause I am." Tony sighed.

Ziva stood and hugged him "Thank you Tony"


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy Chapter 1**

**A big thank you to me reviewers! And to that person who wanted a chapter in Tony's POV this chapter is basically in his POV. Enjoy and keep up the reviews.**

"I'm Tony Dinozzo, I spoke to you on the phone" Tony said as he walked up to the main counter of the sperm bank.

"Yeah I remember. You said you were donating for a friend"

"Yes, I am" Tony felt slightly embarrassed.

"Okay well you went to all your appointments, family history checks out, your health is pristine and you're incredibly handsome. Your friend is very lucky" The receptionist said with a grin.

"Uh…yeah. Can we get this over and done with?" Tony demanded.

The women nodded and beckoned Tony to follow her with a crook of her finger.

"Get as much as you can but we need at least half a cup. Have fun" The woman said as she and Tony stood outside a room.

Tony took the cup and walked into the room.

Tony shuddered at the temperature and look of the room. It was too cold and stark white except for a dark couch, opposite an old TV with a DVD player and a stack of DVDs.

Tony went through the titles of the DVDs, un-impressed.

He slumped onto the couch.

**Tony's POV**

What have I gotten myself into? In my dreams I dreamt that Ziva and I had a kid together after a few years of marriage, a 14 day honeymoon in Naples and me transferring to another unit. But now all I am is a sperm donor and I'm going to be Uncle Tony not Daddy. I'll be invited to their birthday parties and I'll bring a cool gift. Ziva will occasionally ask me to baby sit. And I'll have to watch Ziva fall in love with a guy, marry said guy and watch him raise my kid, wait, no, Ziva's kid.

I know I have to man up, grow a pair, tell Ziva how I feel but Ziva looks at me like a co-worker, a friend, that annoying person she would love to head-slap and most recently, her baby daddy/sperm donor. If I told her how I felt she would laugh or kick my ass.

Ok now I need to get my junk into this cup, but how? By imagining making love to my dream girl.

I'm kissing up her neck, her skin is tan. Her brown hair fanned out around her. She is strong, one hand is digging into my bicep and the other is raking perfectly manicured nails down my back. My hand glides over her firm stomach, I quiver at the feel of bumps and valleys that are her abs. I stop kissing her neck and I lift my head to look her in the eyes but they're closed. I stroke a single finger over her cheek, making her eyes flutter open revealing the dark brown orbs that I have always loved looking into. "What is it Tony?" She asks, her accented voice thick with desire. "I love you" I offer as an answer. She grins, showing her perfectly white teeth that are brighter than the sun "I love you too" she says before pulling me into an earth shattering kiss.

I managed to fill ¾ of the cup and I didn't make eye contact with the woman who smirked as she took my cup.

When I got outside I called Ziva.

"Hey Ziva"

"Hey Tony, how did it go?" Always straight to the point the Israeli is.

"Good, all done. Although their collection was less than adequate"

"Nice Tony. So it is all ready for me to go and get the procedure done?"

"Yeah" I hesitated for a second "Ziva could I go with you? To hold your hand, so you're not alone?"

"I would love that Tony. I know I don't say this often enough but you are a great friend"

I could cry "That's me. Look I'll tell you more when I get to the office"

We said our goodbyes and I got in my car.

"I'm a great friend" I whispered to thin air.

Great friends don't imagine each other while jerking off, even if it is to help make a baby.

"I've got to be a great friend for 18 years and 9 months"

I look back towards the bank and wonder if I could go back in and say 'thanks but no thanks'.

I start the car and as I pull away I say to myself "I'm heartbroken if I do, Ziva's heartbroken if I don't"


	3. Chapter 2

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 2**

**A massive thank you to all my reviewers, you all make me so happy, please keep it up!**

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs were sitting at their desks, in silence, working on old case files.

Tony sat back in his chair while staring at Ziva.

He thought back to three weeks ago when Ziva had the embryos implanted.

**Flashback**

Tony and Ziva walked through the hospital.

Tony's hand itched to hold Ziva's which was so close to his.

"I'm Ziva David, I'm here for the artificial insemination" Ziva informed the woman at the desk of that floor.

"Is this your husband Ms David?"

"No, most defiantly no" Ziva quickly denied.

"I'm just a friend" Tony informed.

"Okay" the receptionist nodded, not believing what she heard.

Inside the room, sitting with her legs spread, Ziva's heart rate sped up, which didn't go un-noticed by Tony who was holding her hand.

"So… what do you want it to be?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know I would like a girl because we could have a mother/daughter bond that would make communication easier but I would like a boy to drop off to little league, to be a mummy's boy. What would you like?" Ziva asked.

"This isn't my kid, not legally anyway" Tony shrugged.

"But if it was what would you want?"

A girl would be nice because she would be the ultimate daddy's girl but a son would be great to play catch with, throw a football but as I said this isn't my kid"

Ziva nodded slowly but her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion.

Why did Tony keep insisting that it wasn't his kid?

_Ziva's POV_

_He doesn't get that I love him does he?_

_That's why I didn't put up much of a fight, I have always dreamed of having Tony's kids. I wanted 2, a boy first then a girl._

_Tony's always been an amazing friend but I had always thought that he was handsome the moment I saw him… imagining another woman naked._

_End Ziva's POV_

"Okay Ms David, you ready?" the doctor came in and asked.

Ziva nodded.

Tony looked into her eyes the entire time, radiating comfort and strength while Ziva stared back with trust evident in her dark brown eyes.

Both were refraining from leaning in and kissing the other.

**End Flashback**

"Tony" Ziva sighed, tired of trying to get his attention.

McGee walked over to stand next to Ziva in front of Tony's desk

"Tony, Ziva's begging you to take her to bed"

"I'm going" Tony stood and made a move to grab his stuff.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me with something this afternoon, if that doesn't bother you" Ziva questioned.

Tony shook his head "I'm all yours"

**Time jump- to Ziva's apartment.**

Tony had a suspicion what this visit to Ziva's apartment could entail, that's why he brought sparkling cider and some roses, Ziva's favourite flower.

The male agent knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh thank god you're here, I was waiting for you and now I really need to go" Ziva said as she opened the door, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Well go"

Ziva nodded and went into her bathroom.

Tony walked into the apartment , closing the door behind him. He dropped the roses and cider on the bench and made his way to Ziva's room.

While waiting Tony looked at the photo's adorning Ziva's room.

Tony's favourite was him and Ziva standing with Gibb's in-between them, both about to recive a head slap while McGee was rubbing his head from one he just received.

Ziva came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I did three pregnancy tests and we have to wait 5 minutes. I set the timer on my phone. So how are you?"

"I'm good. Why did you want me here" Tony questioned.

"You there when we did the insemination, I think that you deserve to be here and… I kinda want you here, whatever the result."

Tony grinned and pulled Ziva into a hug.

The moment was interrupted when Ziva's timer went off.

"Tony, could you do it?"

Tony nodded and walked into the bathroom.

After a minute Tony ran back into the room, threw Ziva on the bed and started to yell.

"It worked, it worked"

Tony climbed onto Ziva and started to kiss her cheeks and tickle her.

"Tony, Tony let me up" Ziva giggled.

Tony let up on the kissing and tickling but remained straddling Ziva.

"You're going to be a mum" Tony whispered.

"Yeah, yeah I am" Ziva whispered back.

"This calls for celebration" Tony said standing and pulling out his cell phone to order pizza.

Ziva tried to stand but Tony lifted her up bridal style.

"You are with child take it easy"

"I'm not inadequate Tony" Ziva huffed.

Once the pizza arrived Tony grabbed the sparkling cider and joined Ziva on the couch to watch a movie.

"This is how you celebrate?"

"Yep, take it or leave it"

Ziva grinned and took a swig of sparkling cider straight from the bottle.

By the end of the movie Ziva was asleep, cuddled into Tony's chest as they both laid on the couch.

Tony leant over and turned off the TV then made a move to get off the couch.

Ziva groaned a 'no' and gripped Tony's shirt tighter.

Tony looked down at the sleeping Israeli, shrugged and fell asleep holding tightly onto Ziva.

**Okay you have the choice of **

**1) A boy**

**2) A girl**

**Or 3) Twins**

**It's up to you, tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 3**

**OH! MY! GOD! I am so happy with all the reviews I got. Well I put it to you guys and the majority chose twins, I'm sorry if you didn't want twins but twins kinda made my story better. I would have put it down to you all again for fraternal or identical and then the names but dinoZZodaVid008 gave me some interesting names which I am considering so thank you dinoZZodaVid008. I hope that no one is disappointed.**

**And those who were wondering if Tony and Ziva were going to get together I can say that they will but even I don't know when.**

**I borrowed Lucy Fields form _Grey's Anatomy_**

Tony rolled over in his bed, hoping that what he heard was a mistake, it wasn't, there was someone knocking at his door.

Tony growled and walked to the door.

"What?" he barked as he opened the door.

"Oh sorry Tony, I didn't mean to wake you" Ziva said taking a step back.

Tony looked down at his body and remembered that he was wearing nothing but basketball shorts.

"Oh, sorry" Tony grinned gingerly.

"It's fine but when did you get a tattoo?" Ziva said looking at the left side of Tony's chest.

"A couple of months ago" Tony shrugged.

Ziva admired it, it was and Italian flag but it had the 50 stars from the American flag and if had 'Paddington' written in running writing under it. **(It came to me in a dream and I thought that it was kinda cool for Tony to acknowledge his heritage and I figure that he was a mummy's boy) **

"Um… Ziva? What did you need?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I have an appointment today and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"Um sure. There's nothing else for me to do on my do off. Let me go change"

Ziva nodded and watched him walk into his room.

**Time jump- doctors office**

Ziva sat on the exam table, nervous about what they were about to see.

"Okay Ms David are you ready to look at your baby?" Ziva's doctor, Lucy Fields, asked.

Ziva nodded and shot Tony a grin.

"I need you to lift up your shirt and this gel will be kind cold"

"Oh your right, that was cold" Ziva said as she shivered.

After a few minutes of Lucy moving the wand around on Ziva's stomach they found the baby.

"There is your baby" Lucy said outlining the blob on the screen.

"Excuse me doc, I read that at 8 weeks you can hear the heart beat" Tony half-stated half questioned.

"Sure, I can turn on the mic but every pregnancy is different, so there is a chance that you might not hear it" Lucy warned.

The two nodded in understanding. Ziva was also very happy that Tony had been doing some research.

Lucy turned on the mic and after a few seconds the room was filled with a steady beat.

Ziva had tears going down her face and Tony was grinning like a moron.

But Lucy was frowning and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"What? What's wrong?" Ziva asked when she noticed her OB's reaction.

"There's a slight echo, hold on" Lucy moved the wand further over Ziva's stomach.

"Say hello to baby number 2" Lucy said grinning.

"Wait… What?" Tony asked, no longer grinning.

"Yeah, there you can see the head and the makings of a body. That echo I heard wasn't an echo it was the other heart beat"

Ziva and Tony left the doctor's office in silence and didn't say a word until they got back to Tony's apartment.

The two slumped onto the couch.

"Twins" Ziva said in a monotone.

"Yeah"

"How am I supposed to look after twins?"

"It's not like you're going to do it alone. I'll be there, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, maybe even the Director if you're lucky. You're not doing this alone" Tony assured.

Ziva nodded and hugged Tony.

"I promise you Ziva that if you or these kids ever need anything I will drop what I'm doing and come to you or them" Tony swore.

"Thank you Tony I hope that if I have a son that he will grow up to be half the man his biological father is"

Tony's eyes filled with tears, not of joy, of sadness. He was yet again reminded that he was the biological mother, not the dad.

"Let's just hope he has my looks too" Tony focussed on not letting his voice break.'

Ziva let out a laugh and hugged Tony closer.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 4**

**Sorry for not up-dating I went back to school.**

Ziva let herself into Tony's apartment with the key he gave her.

Surprisingly Tony's apartment was almost clean, Ziva had expected underwear, pizza bozes and half empty cans of drink to be everywhere.

Venturing further into the apartment Ziva heard the sound of a shower running.

And the sound of music and Tony singing.

"You were Romeo you were throwin' pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the stair case, begging you please don't go"

Soon the water stopped running but the singing continued, going into Lady Gaga's 'Poker Face' and then Glee's 'Loser Like Me'.

Ziva had enough of waiting for Tony so she walked into the bathroom to find Tony combing his hair, towel around his waist.

"Really? Taylor Swift, Lady Gaga, Glee? I never expected you to like those songs" Ziva laughed.

Tony jumped when he heard Ziva's voice and turned around.

"Their popular songs" Tony shrugged and went to lean against the counter but the towel was not secure around his waist and it came loose.

Ziva turned around but she was too late she had already seen all of Tony's manhood.

Tony was brighter than a tomato as with one hand over little Tony he bent down to pick up the towel.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom having seen enough of Tony already.

Soon Tony came ou of the bathroom fully clothed and never meeting Ziva's eyes.

"We have a case, I offered to pick you up" Ziva informed.

"You're not going out in the field are you?" Tony asked.

"Tony that's part of the job" Ziva looked at Tony like he was insane.

"Ziva you are 9 weeks pregnant, we both heard the heartbeat. Anything could happen while you're out there. You need to tell Gibbs"

"But Tony" Ziva whined like a petulant child.

"Ziva be lucky that I'm letting you go to this one"

Ziva pouted but silently followed Tony out the door.

_At NCIS later that day…_

"What have we got?" Gibbs said, wanting to hear his teams results.

McGee went through his tech-wiz stuff and then Gibbs turned to Ziva who was still sitting at her desk.

"Ziva, what have you got?"

Ziva jumped and answered "Twins"

"What?" Gibbs was very confused.

"I'm pregnant"

"With who's baby?" As far as Gibbs knew Ziva wasn't seeing anything.

"Mine" Tony said, standing "Well at least I'm the biological father, I'm just going to be the cool uncle because McGee can't fill that spot"

"I have one question. Was rule number 12 broken?" Gibbs asked furious at his agents.

Both shook their heads quickly.

Gibbs sighed and turned to Ziva, "You're desked, no more field work"

Ziva pouted sat and continued her work.

Tony thought he had gotten of light but as he sat down he received a particularly hard slap upside the head.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 5**

**I have decided that either Tony or Ziva will have a very romantic Tiva dream sequence once I hit 100 reviews. Just a teaser, now on with the story.**

Ziva stormed into the office, at 15 weeks she was showing and was sick of people asking if she was pregnant.

The team though were walking on eggshells due to Ziva's hormones. She had broken McGee's computer, given Tony a permanent headache because of some head slaps, she yelled at Abby and started crying into Ducky's shoulder after seeing a dead body while Palmer stood there, staring and wondering what to do.

"H-hey Ziva. What's happening?" Tony questioned carefully.

"My apartment building is being bought by some other company and we all have until this month's rent is up to find another place"

Tony and McGee nodded, wondering what to say.

"Have you seen any places?" McGee finally asked.

"No and of course I need it to be a decent price"

No one was able to say anymore because Gibbs came and grabbed Tony and McGee to go to the field, leaving a fuming Ziva.

_That night…_

Tony and Ziva were in the elevator together.

"Did you want to move in with me?" Tony quickly asked.

"What?" Ziva was shocked to say the least.

Tony hit the emergency switch and the elevator stopped.

"Imagine this, you are sleep deprived, two babies wanting food, a burp, a change and you are one person. If you moved in with me then I could help you"

Ziva hesitated for a second and then agreed.

"Great, well, um, let me know when you want some help picking up your stuff"

"Will do" Ziva nodded.

A couple of days later Ziva let herself into Tony's apartment and found boxes everywhere.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted, carefully making her way through the maze.

"Hi sorry, I'm just boxing some of my stuff" Tony said walking and occasionally tripping to get to Ziva.

"To do what?" Ziva asked.

"Come with me" Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her to the spare room.

"Okay now this would be the kids room- change tables, cribs and dressers"

They moved onto the main bedroom "This will be your room and a bassinet in here at the beginning"

The final stop was the living room "I'm going to put up a curtain in that corner and I'll put a small bed and dresser and that's where I'll stay"

Ziva shook her head "Tony, I'm not going to let you sleep in the living room, we will share the main bedroom, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before"

"Are you sure" Tony asked.

"Of course. Now here's the deal- I pay half of the rent, we share cleaning roles and you shop, I cook"

Tony nodded, they were all fair demands.

"Okay, on the condition that I do the painting, construction and heavy lifting for the twins"

Ziva sighed and nodded.

"Well roomie. I vote for takeout" Tony said with a grin.


	7. Chapter 6

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 6**

**Sorry for not updating, I went back to school.**

Tony snuck into his apartment as quietly as he could.  
As he walked into the room he shared with Ziva, a bedside light went on.

"Where were you?" Ziva was angry.

"I wassss out" Tony mumbled and slightly slurred as he started to get changed.

"Are you drunk?"

"I had a little bit to drink" Tony admitted.

"And you drove?" Ziva was past angry.

"McGee dropped me off and Gibbs picked me up so my car is at work"

"I repeat, where were you?"

"I don't have to answer you Ziva" Tony was fully changed and climbed into

bed, ignoring all further questions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ziva come to Abby's lab" Gibbs demanded as he passed her desk.

Ziva nodded and scrambled after her boss.

In the elevator Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"Tony is a big boy, he doesn't need you hounding him as soon as he has walked in the door"

"I was just questioning him Gibbs"

"Really? Because it sounds more like an integration from what he told me"

"I'm pregnant Gibbs and if he is running around after girls then why shouldn't I question him?"

Gibbs hit Ziva upside the head.

"I have heard about Tony's late night runs to the store. You have to give him credit.

Ziva nodded and looked away.

The two continued to Abby's lab.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"How was last night?" McGee asked.

"Oh fine, she didn't talk back but I could imagine her there" Tony smiled even if there was a slight lie in his words.

"Tony, I see you as the Italian play-boy and you see me as 'Probie McGeek' but you have grownup and Kate would be proud of you" McGee stood in front of Tony's desk.

"Thank you Tim, Kate would be proud of you too"

McGee gave a smile and held out his hand to Tony, who shook it.

McGee went back to his while Tony thought about his night.

**Flashback**

"Tony, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine McGoo. I'll call you or Gibbs"

McGee nodded and drove away.

Tony made his way up the hill and sat down next to a headstone.

"Hey Kate, um, it's me, Tony"

"Well duh Dinozzo, I'm dead not stupid"

Tony stood up and sitting on the head stone was Caitlin Todd.

"Hi Kate" Tony breathed.

"You said that already Dinozzo, don't bore me with your stupidity"

"Do you know what's going on?" Tony asked sitting on the grass and Kate joining him.

"You being father to Ziva David's kids? Yeah I know about it. I also think that your are handling this like an adult"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Tony questioned while pulling a bottle of rum out of his jacket.

"I can't answer that Tony, I was an unmarried, childless person, but looking at you, you're at the height of your career and a beautiful woman is having your kids"Kate shrugged.

"The problem is that they are her kids, not mine"

"If I could head-slap you I would, Tony if you want these kids to call you dad then talk to Ziva"

Kate continued after a minute "I'm proud of you Tony, I'm proud of the man you have become. Tell McGee I'm proud of him too. And remember Tony, I'm always watching over you, so even when you're all alone, I'm there trying to get some guidance through your thick head. You have to go, call Gibbs and talk to Ziva"

Kate shimmered away and Tony looked down at his rum to find the bottle empty.

On the way home Gibbs and Tony didn't say a word, the only thing said was Tony telling Gibbs that he needed some 'guidance'.

As Tony tried to get to sleep that night he could hear Kate saying "Slick Dinozzo, real slick"

**End flashback**

It was a long day and when Tony and Ziva got home they wanted nothing more than to climb into bed.

"Ziva, about last night…" Tony began

"Tony, I had no right to question you" Ziva inturupted.

"Ziva, I wasn't out at some club and I wasn't hooking up with some girl, I went and visited Kate"

Ziva nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek but missed and hit Tony's mouth instead.

"Tony, I'm sorry" Ziva choked out.

Tony stopped all further words with a deeper kiss.

"We should get to bed, we still have to go to work" Ziva mumbled.

The two separated and quickly got changed.

Settling down into bed, Ziva laid her head against Tony's chest and Tony held Ziva close.

"Lailah Tov, my ninja"

"Buona Notte Tony"

**So we had Zibbs, McNozzo, Tate and more importantly some Tiva love! Please review and there will be much more Tiva love to come!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 7**

Ziva walked into the un-painted spare room soon to be nursery where Tony was standing in the middle looking at one at one of the walls.

"Any ideas?" Ziva asked standing next to him.

"A few but I won't continue until this afternoon when we find out what the two munchkins are"

The two left the apartment and made their way to the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So are we deciding to know the sex?" Lucy asked as she readied herself for the exam.

Both nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Okay well shirt up and the gel will be cold"

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand a little tighter as the gel was applied.

Lucy moved the wand around Ziva's stomach until the figure of the makings of a bab came into view.

"Okay, this is baby number 1 and she is a girl"

"A girl" Tony breathed.

"One of them is a girl Tony" Ziva had tears streaming down her face.

Lucy smiled at the pair and continued her search for baby number 2.

"Here is… your son"

Tony had a tear making its way down his face.

"We're having a son Tony" Ziva said to the man.

""We?" Tony asked.

"I don't want you to be the cool uncle, I want you to help me raise these two"

"Are you sure?" Tony couldn't believe his ears.

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

Tony didn't answer with words, he answered Ziva with a passionate kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ziva and Tony sat on the couch together.

"Talia for the girl" Tony announced.

"What?"

"Name our… your daughter after your sister" Tony said laying his hand gently on Ziva's stomach.

"Our daughter and our son. What about Anthony?"

"No, not Anthony, I hate being called Junior, I don't want that for him"

"Okay so not Anthony for the first name at least"

Tony got up and grabbed two pieces of paper and two pens.

"Okay so we write down our ideal full names and then we swap and discuss them"

Ziva nodded and took the paper and pen.

After a minute they swapped and read the names.

"Talia Abigail and Colton Jethro" Ziva read.

"Something Anthony? You couldn't think of a first name?" Tony grinned.

Ziva blushed and shook her head.

"And for a girl Talia… Talia Kate"

"Two very important people" Ziva smiled softly.

"How about Talia Abigail Kate and Colton Jethro Anthony?" Tony suggested.

"Perfect"

Tony walked into the kitchen and started to make lunch.

"Tony what does Colton mean?" Ziva said entering the kitchen.

"It means that people with that name are mystical, wise, eccentric, intuitive, imaginative and philosophical"

Ziva smiled and watched Tony prepare lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony hopped into Abby's lab, Caf-Pow in hand.

"Good morning Abby, how are you?"

"Aren't we in a good mood Tony?"

"Actually I was hoping that you could help me keep this good mood and ask Ziva to stay with you for a few days?" Tony said with a hopeful grin.

"Sure, but why?" Abby asked as the caffeine started to swirl in her system.

"I'm going to do the twins room and I want it to be a surprise"

"Done" Abby nodded.

"Oh and can you swing by my place around 6?" Tony asked.

"What am I supposed to tell Ziva?"

"That you're getting some take out"

"What do you need me for?" Abby demanded.

"You'll see at 6" Tony sing-songed as he left the lab.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abby knocked on Tony's door and was surprised when Palmer opened the door.

"Jimmy?" Abby said was she walked in the door.

"Abby come on" Tony shouted from the to be nursery.

Abby walked in to find that not only Palmer was there but Gibbs, Ducky and McGee too.

"Abby I'll do you first so remove any rings from your right hand" Tony ordered.

Abby did as she was told.

Tony softly grabbed Abby's hand and coated her palm with purple paint.

"Pick a spot" Tony pointed to the wall opposite the door.

Abby knelt slightly and pressed her hand to the white wall.

While Abby cleaned her hand the others went next, Gibbs hand print was in red, McGee's in orange, blue for Ducky, Jimmy leaving his mark in yellow and Tony's hand print was green.

"Thanks so much guys" Tony thanked.

As Abby drove back to her apartment with the food for herself and Ziva she wondered what Tony had going on in his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was paperwork for team Gibbs, that's why Tony was asleep at his desk.

Ziva walked over to wake him.

When she got over she noticed that there was red paint in his hair, blue and green paint dried on his neck and his hands were multicoloured.

"McGee do you know why Tony is technicolour?"

McGee chuckled "I think he started painting the twins room"

Ziva smiled and left Tony to his nap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If there was one thing that Ziva hated it was being blindfolded.

"Trust me please" Tony said has he moved her through the apartment they shared.

Ziva nodded and left her fate in his hands.

"Okay relax and I'm not pulling a prank, just let me do this"

Ziva again nodded and soon she felt something cold being brushed onto her palm then pressed against a flat surface.

She felt Tony wipe her palm and then the blindfold being removed.

She burst into a smile when she saw the teams hand prints and their names carefully written next to them.

She turned and saw that the room had been furnished with change tables, cribs, and dressers.

The other walls were a splatter painting and above each crib was the name of the twin it would hold.

"This is why I had to stay at Abby's?"

Tony nodded and caught Ziva when she flew into his arms.

"This is why you are going to be a great dad"

"Thank you Ziva" Tony whispered, tears in his eyes.

**On my DeviantArt page (Still HashDash23) there is a picture of a twins room.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 8**

**Don't ask where this chapter came from!**

Tony rolled over and groaned when he didn't feel the warm body next to him.

"Good morning Tony" Ziva greeted, bending down.

"I hate it when you have to go to work and it's my day off" Tony whined.

"And you think I'm having a great time there too?"

Tony levelled his head with Ziva's growing stomach.

Are you going to be good for mummy today?" Tony whispered, lifting up her shirt.

"Mmmm I'm sure they'll be very good" Ziva mumbled with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss you" Tony said.

Ziva leant down and kissed him.

"I'll miss you too"

The two kissed until Ziva pulled back.

"Say goodbye daddy because the three of us have to go"

"Okay, bye Col, bye Tali"

"Goodbye Tony" Ziva said giving Tony another kiss.

"Bye Ziva"

Tony heard the sound of the door opening and closing before he laid back down.

Finding that he couldn't sleep he grabbed the copy of 'Dude, You're Going To Be A Dad' from his bedside table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ziva sat quietly but happily at her desk.

"How's living with Tony?" McGee asked from his desk.

"Amazing. He is sweet and kind" Ziva sighed.

"Keep it out of the office Ziva" Gibbs said, coming from Vance.

"Sorry Gibbs" Ziva apologised.

"Rule 6"

Ziva nodded and went back to her work.

She stood 10 minutes later and walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"Gibbs can I talk to you for a second"

"Sure" Gibbs looked up from the file on his desk.

"Tony and I don't have the best fathers in the world so we were hoping that Colton and Talia could call you grandpa"

Gibbs sat back in his chair.

"I would love to be their grandfather. Can you tell me their full names?"

"Talia Abigail Kate and Colton Jethro Anthony"

Gibbs gave a small smile "Thankyou Ziva"

Ziva nodded and walked over to McGee's desk.

"McGee can you come to Abby's lab with me?"

McGee nodded and accompanied Ziva to the lab with a quick detour to get Palmer.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Abby asked in her usually happy mood.

"Abby, Tony and I have been talking and we want you to be the twins godmother" Ziva announced.

Abby squealed and hugged Ziva.

"Palmer I want you to be god father to Colton and McGee to be Tali's godfather" Ziva said when she was realised from Abby's grip.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ziva walked into her apartment and found Tony taking a roast chicken out of the oven.

"Oh look at you all house trained" Ziva chuckled.

"Very funny"

Ziva was very impressed though, he had made a beautiful chicken complete with roast pumpkin, potatoes and carrots. She noted that on a cooling rack was a chocolate cake with melted chocolate and strawberries on top.

"I am very impressed, it smells amazing"

Tony glanced up at her with a smile and continued to plate up.

"How was work?" Tony asked as they sat down to dinner.

"It was good" Ziva went on to tell him about their friends and the news she shared with them.

"I got you something" Tony said pulling a box out of his pocket.

"Tony, you didn't have to get me anything"

Tony opened the box and there was a silver claddugh ring.

"It goes this way" Tony said putting the ring on her right hand, the heart facing towards her wrist "It shows that you're with someone"

"Thank you Tony" Ziva said placing a kiss on his lips.

Tony dried the last dish and went to have a shower.

After the meal Tony almost had to drag Ziva to have a shower while he cleaned up.

Ziva was reading up in bed while Tony went into the shower.

When she was sure Tony was under the water she snuck in and took all his clothes and all of the towels.

She stripped down and waited.

"Ziva where did my clothes go?" Tony asked after he stepped out of the water and found no clothes and nothing to dry himself with.

Ziva came into the bathroom "Tony, clothes are so over rated"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Next chapter I'm skipping to when Ziva is 35 weeks pregnant. Please review they make me smile!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'll Be Your Baby Daddy- Chapter 9**

**So sorry I haven't updated! I went to America for three weeks- Awesome by the way! And then had to play catch up at school. The bad news is, my exam week is coming up so I probably won't update until after that, the good news is after that I'm all yours so I will update then!**

**Now on to some Tiva.**

Ziva waddled into work, her back and feet aching from the weight of her 35 week stomach.

"Where's Tony?" Ziva asked Gibbs after not seeing her boyfriend.

"Abby's lab, I'll walk you"

The two were very quiet as they entered the lab.

They saw Abby on the couch asleep with a suit jacket draped over her, Tim lying on the floor next to Abby with a blanket over him and Tony in a corner- his jacket off, tie loose and like always hair everywhere.

Gibbs gave two quick claps and the lights turned on, but it didn't wake any of his agents.

The boss sighed and slowly rose Abby and McGee while Ziva shook Tony.

Tony woke up and grinned before launching into a coughing fit.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva said while backing up.

"Yeah fine" Tony said but gave another cough.

"Go see Ducky" Gibbs ordered.

Tony stood and shakily walked off.

"Should I go with him?" Ziva asked.

"No, I think you should take care of the babies, I'll go" McGee said before walking off.

Ziva nodded but looked longingly at the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well Anthony, from what I can see it is just a cold and shouldn't last longer than 48 hours but I would recommend that you take the rest of the day off" Ducky packed away his equipment.

"Sorry Ducky I have to support my girlfriend and kids somehow"

Tony slowly made his way to the elevator with a less then happy McGee following.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gibbs and McGee had gone to pick up a suspect, Ziva was catching up on old case files so that her workload wouldn't be that big after maternity and Tony was lying on his side behind his desk.

Ziva felt a hard jab in her stomach.

"Ow, that one hurt" she said out loud, glaring at her stomach.

"What?" Tony asked, his head appearing out from the side of his desk.

"The twins have been kicking all day and the last one was considerably harder.

Tony rolled onto his stomach and army crawled over to Ziva's desk.

Lying back on his side Tony reached up to place a hand on Ziva's stomach.

"Hold on" Ziva said before slowly lowering herself to the floor, ignoring Tony's protests.

Gibbs gave a small smile when he walked in to find his two agents, on the floor, asleep, Tony's head in Ziva's lap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tony and Ziva were eventually sent home and they fell asleep as soon as their head hit the pillows.

The next morning Tony rose before Ziva.

Tony was reading the sports section while sipping a coffee when Ziva came out.

"Tony, I've been having contractions".

Tony paled and dropped his coffee

"Oh, um, okay"

"So we should probably go to the hospital"

"Right, hospital, baby"

"Babies, Tony"

"Okay, do we need anything?"

"The bag Tony" Ziva sighed.

"Right the bag… the bag of what exactly?"

"You know what , I'll get the bag of all my clothes and you go start the car, you do know where the car is and how to start it right?" Ziva asked.

Tony nodded, grabbed his keys and went out to the car.

As Tony drove Ziva to the hospital, Ziva let out a strangled cry.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"My water just broke"

"Oh dear god" Tony groaned.

"Tony step on it" Ziva demanded.

Tony's car never went below 100 miles an hour.

When they got to the hospital Tony picked Ziva up and carried her bridal style into the hospital.

As soon as they got into the hospital Tony shouted for a wheelchair in a voice much higher than normal because Ziva had a very tight hold on the air on the back of his head.

Ziva and Tony were taken into a private room, per Ziva's request.

"Okay Ziva, you ready to have some babies?" Lucy Fields said entering the room.

"YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Ziva shouted.

Tony nodded as Ziva clenched down on his hand.

"Okay" Lucy said after finishing the examination "I have good news and I have bad news. Good news- you are already 8 centimetres but the bad news it's too late for a epidural"

"What?" Ziva yelled.

"What?" Tony squeaked.

"I'm sorry but it could slow the twins down and we don't want that to happen. I'll be back in a hour, page if anything happens"

The two sat in silence, grimacing through contraction after painful contraction, until a contraction hit Ziva that was much stronger than the others.

She squeezed Tony's hand harder than before and a sick cracking sound was heard throughout the room.

Tony let out a howl and a nurse came into the room.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked.

"I think she broke my hand" Tony whimpered.

"I'm going to go page Dr Fields"

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Eventually I will be"

"Are you sure?"

"Well there is one thing that you could do to make it better" Tony said.

"Yeah?" Ziva said softly, exhausted from the pain.

"You could marry me"

**Yes I know I'm evil but review anyway.**


End file.
